


Impulsive Behavior

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Impulse Control, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: *STORY IS ON HOLD , If you enjoyed it is being turned into the R Series of One Shots*Barbara Gordon's Batgirl journey was not as clean as everyone knew.Set in BTAS world somewhere in Year One. I see it as a spiritual prequel and sequel to Glymr's fantastic SHOWER one-shot.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701189) by [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr). 



> I've always felt like Barbara Gordon's origin story was a little too basic. Especially in contrast with Bruce & Dick. I wanted something that studies her mental health and fragility in a different light.

Dr. Bart Morton tapped on Barbara’s shoulder. There was still five minutes before class and she had yet to finish her take home quiz. 

“Sorry to trouble you, Barbara.” Dr. Morton said sheepishly. “May I see you outside?”

Barbara nodded. Criminology 501 had been a breeze for her. She couldn’t imagine anything she had done wrong. Nonetheless, she reached for her backpack and headed outside. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked. 

“I should have been better prepared. But I realized that today in class we’ll be discussing a person that you’ve , um , encountered.” he said. 

“Oh?” she said. 

“A former colleague of mine. Harleen Quinzel. I believe that she once kidnapped you and your father a few years ago. If this is troubling for you to talk about, I don’t mind excusing you from class.” he said. 

“If I join GCPD, I can’t excuse myself every time a criminal from our past tries to create mayhem. Can I?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure.” he said. 

“I’ll be attending this class.” she smirked. “And will let you know if you get anything wrong about her.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“To many, Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel has been displayed as a morbid case of Florence Nightingale effect.” Dr. Morton said. 

“What’s that?” a student said in back. 

“It’s often associated with war time nurses. Falling madly in love with their sick patients. When, had they met at a bar or coffee shop, she wouldn’t have the slightest social interest in him.” Dr. Morton said. 

“Isn’t that part of the case. She has had a relationship with the Joker?” another student asked. 

“Dr. Harleen Quinzel was once a prodigy. She earned her way to GSU on a gymnastics and academic scholarship. And although rumors have stated that she wasn’t a reputable student, I can attest that in the time that I knew her she was remarkable.”  
“So what happened?” another student asked. 

“What Dr. Quinzel kept to herself, must be recognized. She was diagnosed with Bipolar I Disorder. At a very young age. She received proper therapy , including medication , and hid it very well. Her reason for going into psychiatry was out of a belief that others could be cured as she herself was.” Dr. Morton said. 

“How is any of this relevant?” a voice asked. 

“Seven years ago. October 24. I received a phone call that a group of low life followers of the Joker had infiltrated Arkham Asylum. An unstable combination of toxins caused every inmate, doctor, and worker to enter a stage of mania.  
There are various professionals who have said that due to her pre-conditions, Dr. Quinzel entered a stage of permanent Mania that can not be corrected. She no longer had the long streaks of repressed depression that she kept hidden. She no longer needed to find a cure for it. An act of pure chaos was the cure.” 

The class was silent. Barbara had yet to take a single note. She signaled to the professor that she needed to leave. He nodded and left. 

“Everyone please open up the DSM manual and look at page 426 for me.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie Thompkins knew that she had a visitor in her office. One that had invited itself. But unlike Batman, Barbara always came in like an injured bird too proud to show her broken wing. 

“So. How is Collegiate Existentialism?” Leslie asked Barbara who was sitting in her chair.  
“I don’t know if I need to talk. I just need to ask you some tougher questions today.” Barbara said.  
“Go on.” Leslie said, fixing herself a pot of tea.  
“When I was ten. Before I was sent to live with my dad. You let me see the file they had on me.” Barbara said.  
“I remember. You demanded it.” Leslie said.  
“Do you remember the diagnosis they gave me?” Barbara said.  
“Depression. Anxiety. PTSD. This is not uncommon.” Leslie said.  
“But what was the diagnosis on there. The one I asked about?” Barbara said.  
“Bipolar I disorder.” Leslie said.  
“Did you agree with it?” Barbara said.  
“I… hesitated. The psychologist who diagnosed you. I worried that she looked too closely at your mother’s history. And your family history with mental health issues.” Leslie said.  
“But did you contest it?” Barbara asked.  
“During your first year with Jim, your depressive phases were well documented. What we worried about were your manic episodes. You would spend seven to eight hours in a library learning about one single question on a test that you had. You’d have moments where you’d take your father’s case file and try to solve it on your own. There were times when you’d be awake for 50 hours and still have the same energy. We’d find you in dangerous parts of Gotham putting things together at a rapid pace.”  
"Isn't that part of being naive and young?" Barbara said.  
"Yes. And that's why I argued for you to seek therapy. When others believed that you should be medicated." Leslie said.  
"My father was one of those people?" Barbara asked.  
"He felt like he did everything he could to help your mother. In the end professionals began to say that medication may have stopped her from taking the paths she took. He didn't trust himself. He didn't believe that time would work in his favor. This is a natural process." Leslie said.  
"Leslie?" The redhead asked.  
"Yes Barbara?" she said.  
"If my heart is set on finding justice, will I ever know if my impulsivity is putting me in danger?" Barbara asked.  
"I've seen cases where it becomes difficult for someone to acknowledge that. Even with the understanding of their diagnosis." Leslie replied. "You are very good at hiding your depressive periods and I worry that you are crafty enough to hide dangerous behavior from others. Which usually means you're good at hiding it from yourself." 

Barbara looked at a Weekend newspaper on Leslie's desk. "BAT FAMILY CULT : Batman? Robin? Now BATGIRL?"

"What we can do is go over a daily list of what you've been doing. Keep track of it. And then we'll know if things are out of control?" Leslie said.  
"That sounds good." Barbara said.  
"As organized as academics appear to be, Barbara. Having fun in college isn't out of the ordinary. It's really only when you put yourself in considerable harm that I think this applies to." Leslie said.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is on hold for now.   
> IN the meantime most of the content for this story is now part of the R series.   
> The reason for me shifting away from the story was that my time is pretty limited and I don't know if I can write a very linear story w/ Bruce and Babs.

Link to The R Series

https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144184


End file.
